Cherry Kisses
by Runadaemon
Summary: This is a continuation of my first story but you can read this without it. Mizuki hatches an evil plot for Sano and the dorm boys decide to listen in. SxM


Cherry Kisses

By Runadaemon

Sequel to Summer Showers

It was a week after the fortuitous summer rain that had brought Sano and Mizuki together. Unbeknownst to Sano, Mizuki had been plotting secretly and was almost ready to hatch her plan. Her master plan. She grinned evilly as the grocer rang up her items and looked at her a little oddly. "I suppose you have a very umm, interesting weekend ahead of you?"

Mizuki smiled sweetly and put on her most innocent face. "Whatever do you mean?" The grocer cast a glance at the items the school 'boy' was buying and forced himself to silence. He shook his head politely and finished his job. Mizuki paid for her products and skipped out as manly as she could.

Later, in her room, she put the finishing touches on her surprise for Sano and settled down to wait. She had already told everyone else (except Sano) that she had plans with Sano that night and if they interfered they faced her rage. Suffice to say, her face was scary enough to ensure their cooperation.

She checked the time and determined that Sano would be here any minute. She disappeared into the bathroom and settled down to wait for Sano's yell. She didn't have to wait long.

"ASHIYA! WHAT THE HE WERE YOU DOING!" Mizuki grinned and called out. "Whatever do you mean?"

Sano stormed into the bathroom as he yelled. "What do I mean! I mean there are-" He cut off. Mizuki was in the bubble bath so she was decently covered but it was very provocative, none-the-less. He flushed and nearly ran out before he remembered why he'd stormed in. He turned to face the door and attempted to continue the conversation but didn't get very far.

He heard the waterfall off his roommate as she stood up and gulped. Sano didn't hear her snag a towel and wrap it around her but he certainly heard when she stepped out the bath. A flush spread through his entire body and he lessened his breathing to hear when she stopped behind him.

"There's something wrong?" Sano jumped. Mizuki was leaning on him from behind. "In the room, I mean?" Suddenly, Sano remembered what made him so mad he'd stormed into the bathroom over. "Yeah! Look at the place! What is all this stuff!" Sano demanded.

Mizuki's face turned evil with a smirk. "Why, things to experiment on you with, of course!" Sano quailed under her suddenly very maniacal laughter. He ran to the door but was beaten by the sprinter. The door was locked and blocked by Mizuki before he had time to get out. He gulped and considered yelling for help. "The other boys already know better than to interfere. I warned them." Sano's last hope was squashed.

"Mizuki, please consider what you're doing...Mizuki...? Mizuki...! Wait...don't touch THAT...No...! But wait... Mizuki please wait! No!... HEEEELLPPPPPPP!"

The boys in the dorm listened attentively to the racket Sano was making. Mizuki had told them not to _interfere_, but he hadn't said a thing about eavesdropping. They were all really dying to know what Mizuki was doing that made Sano moan like that but once again, knew better than to interfere. Bets were being taken and all sorts of crazy ideas were being voiced but they all had the same similar suspicion. They listened for another minute.

"Mizuki! huff Please..! gulp pant doesn't ... not that...! Oh, gasp aghhhh" "C'mon Sano... I know you'll like it eventually...lets just try it a few more times..." "It's too big though!" "Of course it isn't! Watch, I'll eat yours first."

The other dorm residents backed away from the door. They all held their hands to their noses, knowing they should have nosebleeds by now. Noe looked over to Nakatsu with a new respect. "To think you've been pursuing someone that forceful... You've either got a lot of balls or you'll back away before you're a victim too." Nakatsu was scared, to put it mildly. Mizuki had been coaxing, but the steel under tone in his voice... Nakatsu shivered. He'd have to give up on his 'love' officially tomorrow. Tonight he'd be haunted by what he'd be going through if he were Sano right now.

The boys all exchanged glances and nodded. They would never underestimate Mizuki again and everyone would pray for Sano's safety tonight. They all heard a thump as someone hit the door on the other side. As one, they all scattered. That night, no one left their room and music was heard blaring in every room. No one wanted to hear Sano cry for help again. They would never stop feeling guilty if they did.

Back to Sano and Mizuki

Mizuki straddled her lover and leaned over him with something in her hand. "C'mon Sano, I know you'll like _this_ one. It's my favorite. OH! I have an idea." Mizuki put what she'd been holding into her mouth and kissed Sano. Sano refused to let the kiss deepen at first but Mizuki eventually managed it. Reluctantly, Sano took the item into his own mouth and it passed between them while their tongues battled until he swallowed it. Mizuki lifted her head to let him breath and waited for his assessment.

Sano's head fell back and he lifted a brow as he stared back at Mizuki.

"If you give it to me like that, I think I'd like any sweet."

Runa's note: Aha. I love the idea of this. I'll explain it to you now but I'm sure you've guessed already. Mizuki had different types of sweets placed around the room and rope set out to bind Sano with. Of course the other boys didn't know what was REALLY happening but lets just say that you never know what coulda happened later that night. Hint hint I'll do a short continuation of what happened the next day.


End file.
